beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Ceremony of Innocence
|season=2 |number=21 |image=File:Ceremony of Innocence title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 19, 1989 |teleplay=George R.R. Martin |story=Alex Gansa Howard Gordon George R.R. Martin |director=Gus Trikonis |previous=What Rough Beast |next=The Rest is Silence... }} "Ceremony of Innocence" is the twenty-first episode of the 2nd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Following Bernie Spirko's death, Elliot Burch and Catherine set out to find the man who hired his killer – unaware that the killer is Paracelsus, who stabbed Spirko to death, setting in motion the next stage of his plan to take over "The World Below". Disguised as Father – whom he left bound and hidden in a rented penthouse – Paracelsus lies to Vincent about his birth which brings Vincent to the verge of madness in a final confrontation. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Edward Albert as Elliot Burch *David Greenlee as Mouse *Beah Richards as Narcissa *Armin Shimerman as Pascal *Ritch Brinkley as William *Richard Roundtree as Cleon Manning *Tony Jay as Paracelsus *Irina Irvine as Jamie *Tiiu Leek as Woman Reporter *Cassie Hall as Amy *Karen Radcliffe as Amy's Mother *Thomas H. Middleton as Newspaperman *Eric Kohner as Tabloid Reporter *Stephen Yochem as TV Reporter *Julius Branca as Operative *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Gus Trikonis *Teleplay by George R.R. Martin *Story by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon and George R.R. Martin *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Drake Silliman *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Woody Willis *Set Decorator - Peg Cummings *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist *John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Josephine McCarthy - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent *Gregor Punchatz - Special Makeup Effects Artist Production Management *R. Anthony Brown - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Christopher T. Gerrity - Second Assistant Director *Joseph J. Kontra - First Assistant Director Art Department *Bill Dietz - Property Master *Robert Farina - Main Title Design Sound Department *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Lori Slomka - Music Editor Other Crew *Paul Tinsley - Script Supervisor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520498/ Ceremony of Innocence] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes